farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Lely Splendimo 900 MC (Farming Simulator 17)
The Splendimo 900 MC is a type of in Farming Simulator 17. It is one of two models of Double Mowers available in the base game. The 900 MC has two cutting headers with a gap in between - cutting grass on either side of the tractor, but not down the center. It has the widest total working area of any Mower in the base game, but lacks a second Three-point hitch, making it less useful than the . Advantages * Double Heads:'''The Splendimo 900 MC has two separate cutting headers, cutting simultaneously on both the left and right sides of the tractor. Each header has a working area of 3.4 meters, for a total of 6.8 meters worked. On the other hand, there is an additional 2.4 meter gap between these two headers (see below). * '''Widest: The Splendimo 900 MC's cutting heads are each 3.4 meters wide, for a total working width of 6.8. Note however that the gap between the two working areas is 2.4 meters, which is also quite large. * Direction-Independent: The Splendimo 900 MC works pretty much the same whether attached to either the front or rear of your Tractor. This allows using the Novacat X8 ED in all sorts of Mower combinations. * Folding: The Splendimo 900 MC's cutting heads can be folded when they're not working. This significantly reduces the tool's total width from 9.2 meters to about 2.5 meters, increasing maneuverability for transport. However, note that the folded arms will shift the tractor's weight considerably upwards (see below). Disadvantages * Single Attachment Point: Unlike the , the Splendimo 900 MC has only one Three-point hitch. This precludes the possibility to attach three tools to the same tractor (e.g. three Mowers, or two Mowers and a trailer). This severely limits the potential usefulness of the 900 MC, compared to the Novacat X8 ED. * Expensive: The Splendimo 900 MC is the most expensive Mower in the base game. * Center Gap: There is a 2.4 meter gap in the center between the two cutting heads of the Splendimo 900 MC. It will not cut the grass in the gap. To cover that gap, add a Center Mower or Variable Mower to the same tractor. * Unbalanced when Folded: The Splendimo 900 MC is a heavy tool that, when folded, will shift the tractor's center-of-mass quite a large distance upwards. This can lift the front or rear wheels of a small tractor off the ground, unless something is used to counter-balance this weight. Heavier tractors will not suffer this problem. Specifications *'Price:' $49,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $70 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $980 + $2,450/h + $490/d *'Crop Types:' *'Working Width:' 6.8 meters worked + 2.4 meter gap (explained above) *'Trail Width:' 1.8 meters (each header) *'Tool Offset:' 2.9 meters (symmetrically) *'Max. Working Speed:' 22 km/h / 13 mph *'Power Consumption:' 60 kW / 81 hp *'Attachment Points:' Three-point hitch *'Mass:' 2,286 kg Gallery Category:Farming Simulator 17 Equipment Category:Farming Simulator 17 Mowers